Taurus Together #1, Separation
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A group of aliens land on Earth. (*sigh* Yes, I know, I am so pathetic)
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay. Just to tell you, yes, I DO include Animorphs in this story. Just not until later, but trust me, read the beginning, or you will be COMPLETELY lost, got it? Oh yeah, Animorphs does not belong to me. The Uratians and such belong to me, but the Animorphs and Andalites and such belong the K.A.A. and Scholastic. I am so NOT looking to get sued. So, read on!  
  
  


Taurus Together, #1 Separation  


  
  


****Chapter 1   


  
Hi. My name is Nova (No-:;vah). I am here to tell you that you are not the only ones in the galaxy. Sure you think you are, but in reality, you're totally wrong. There are many other species in our galaxy. There are the Vitex, the Andalites, the Yeerks, the Hork-Bajir, the Chehta, and a whole lot of other species.   
My species particularly, is pretty much like your's. It is called the Uratains. Besides the fact that we have cat-like ears and that we live probably about a kabillion light years away from you, our species are exactly alike. Well...sort of.  
I am a Hunath Quota.On Earth, that means I look like a Native American.   
My friends names are Freesia (Free-:sha), Garthropho (Garth;//-ro-po),Yenta(Yen;;-tah),and Christian(Cris-tee-'on). But since most of us do not like our freshen names, which means our full names, we use nicknames. The nicknames of our freshen names are Frieze, Garth, and Chris. The other names, Yenta's and mine, we don't change.  
Since I am Native American I have long, black hair and deep, brown eyes. Usually I am a quiet, idea person. You know, one who daydreams but still gets good grades. I don't wear flashy clothes or cool hairstyles. You see, I don't like to stand out and I guess I'm kind of shy.  
My friend Frieze is exactly the opposite. She always wears flashy clothes because they go very well with her long, curly, red hair. She has long, dark eyelashes and these great, green eyes. Just to say, I am a bit jealous. She is so pretty, and I am just....plain.   
Chris is, well, I don't know him that well. He just transferred to our section and a lot of girls are dying to go out with him because he has soft, light blue eyes and smooth, blond hair. He has a healthy, wholesome look. He is the coolest boy in our section, and he has only been here a month! I met him from Frieze and Garth.  
Garth is very serious. He is the one person that is most like me. He is Frantic Demo. On Earth that means he looks African. His curly, black hair looks really nice with his copper colored skin and eyes. Being serious, he can see what you are feeling very easily, and he can point out the risks of about everything we ever do. Sometimes it bothers me, but Garth is a great friend.  
Yenta is this child who, well, is really nice but no one knows much about her, besides the fact that she came from a different planet. It is a planet far away called Geagantous. She was kidnapped by the Skirt Na. The Skirt Na are a race that kidnaps other races to study them and steal things from their world. She was accidentally left here when they were taking another child so now she lives in a topiary. That means a family adopted her and this family lives in the best part of the whole section, thank the Ellimist for that.  
Well, on with business. Yenta has straight, blond, shoulder-length hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are bright yellow and her hair has jagged blue, green, and red streaks in it. Yes, really. Yellow eyes and her hair was born like that. As I said before no one knows much about her but I do know she is sad. She misses her parents and her seldom mentioned brother Maui, who is at war.   
  
****Chapter 2  
  
I was walking home from my center at school when I ran into Yenta.  
How's it going?I asked her, Is everything still not blown to bits at the science center?  
Yes, it is. she replied sarcastically. Yenta is working to become a Scientific-engineer. But that is not our problem. I figured out that they are doing a report on the planet Myliy. They told me to come along because since they are going to Myliy, they would go the extra few light years to bring me home!  
I said Good for you.  
And that's not the best part, Yenta gushed, They also said I could bring you guys along, because you have been my friends for so long!   
It was an old thing. We had been walking around the woods and had seen her laying there. She had halfway been wrapped in a piece of rough cloth, supposedly a horrible type of a Skirt Na blanket,and she had been on her side. We had carried her to a place where she could get some help because she was burned. Later, after she had recovered, a man told her we had rescued her and transferred her to our section. That's how we became friends.  
You know how I said that humans and Uratians are pretty much exactly alike? One big difference. We are a bit more advanced than you.  
Yeah. Just a bit.  
That is so totally cool! I said enthusiastically A trip to Myliy would be the best! I mean, we need a vacation and I heard that the Myliysians are pretty cool. It would be even better than going to Rindiker. Remember, that planet with the cool sonic veins around the outside for protection?  
Yeah, I remember. Yenta replied I get to go with you to Myliy too. They said that I should have at least another adventure with my friends.  
I asked curiously, Just who is they, anyway?  
They, are the 827@#5 Court Science Explorers she answered proudly  
Wow! They're famous! I said admiringly  
Then Garth and Chris came up.  
So, what's up?, Chris asked  
Yenta has the chance to go home and we get to go with her. I said, The best part is we get to go to Myliy while we're at it.   
Wow, this is big news! Chris said, astonished So, like who's hosting it?  
827@#5 court science explorers Yenta replied  
Yikes!!! That is even cooler. Chris said  
Don't you suppose they have a good reason to do this?, Garth pointed out, I mean they wouldn't do this without a reason. Giving all of us a very expensive vacation? Never.  
I told you, said Yenta There doing research on Myliy.   
You told me, not them, Yenta. I said  
Oh. Yeah.   
We all glanced at each other, then broke out laughing. Yenta gave us a look that said, Keep it up, and you'll wish you'd never been born. Needless to say, we stopped.  
Oh, are the babies having a little talk? Let me interrupt it.  
Great. Just what we needed. Dorhand the Dimwit. He had an absurd crush on me and I, on other hand, hated his guts. (Hey, I said I was shy, but I never said I was nice to everyone.)  
Just get the heck out out of here, Dorhand. said Chris   
Okay, I'm leaving. But only because my fair lady is with you. Otherwise you'd be obsolete. You know, dead.replied Dorhand  
Ugh. Does anyone else have problems like this? Because I really want to kill this guy.  
We decided to go home. I called Frieze and told her about the trip. Also about what Dorhand had said. She laughed at that.  
She had said, I bet it took him three hours just to sound it out. We laughed   
Frieze was ecstatic. I told her we were leaving tomorrow and she better get packed. She said she would. Man, this was going to be the best trip ever!!   
The next day I went to the space station. I was a little late, but I was ready to go and I couldn't wait. Then I saw Yenta and waved hi.   
Let's go!she said, Everyone is waiting for you  
Wow, I didn't know I was that late! I said, surprised.  
You're not, Yenta said, and giggled, Everyone else just got here early.  
We got on the spaceship just in time to here the captain say, Leaving Port!  
Here we go. I whispered.  
On our way to Myliy, I got sick. I was queasy and I threw-up constantly. I stay that way for 2 days before I got better. Then I went up onto the bridge. Everyone was there. Luckily (for them), they didn't have motion sickness.  
Oh, hi Nova. Guess what! said Frieze  
  
Only 60 more light years to Myliy.  
  
Where are we now?I asked  
I think were over the planet Earth. said Garth, Isn't that one sweet sight.  
Oh it's just gorgeous, I agreed. The planet was blue, with misty white clouds moving over it. There was a lot of water, and some land. It was beautiful. Not as interesting as Rindiker, but it was pretty.  
This vacation would be great. At Myliy we could go to Milan Shamways and--  
We're on attack!!We're on attack!!  
Oh my lord!  
Get the kids!  
Kids go to the dorms!  
We ran to our dorms and got under our beds. The dorms were protected in a force field so that we would have enough air if a hole was shot in the ship. We could hear sounds and yelling and then we heard a loud crack.  
This isn't good. said Chris  
The understatement of the year award goes to... Chris!  
Then I felt something I did not like. Dropping.We were dropping toward Earth. The ship had split in half!  
Oh man.  
A red flash!  
Then I was unconscious  
  
****Chapter 3  
  
  
After I woke up we were falling down to Earth.  
Luckily for us, sort-of, it was night on Earth and we had our clocking shields on so Earth radar didn't pick us up.  
SPLASH!  
We landed in a lake.   
I heard Yenta groan.  
Where are we? Garth said, looking around wildly.  
We are on Earth, I think. Chris mumbled, and for the first time, we noticed that water was seeping in.  
We have to get out of here! I said, Get your stuff and let's go!!  
Everyone tumbled out, after getting items from the ship. Then we pushed a button to disenegrate it so no one would find it.  
We went to a place in the Earth woods and started talking.  
Where are we? asked Yenta, repeating Garth.  
Earth, possibly. I said. At around 3:00 a.m. Earth hours.  
It's scary here.said Frieze  
Well this is just great said Chris, Here we are, stranded on Earth, missing our vacation, alone, cold, and being bitten alive by earth's idiotic insects. Not to mention I only have two bags of clothes, none of which are winter clothes, when it is freezing here.  
Great. Sarcasm. Just what we needed  
It is not freezing out here and on Earth it is spring.You know, I think it's called May or something. It only gets cooler at night which is what it is right now. said Garth.  
When are they going to find us? said Frieze  
Uh, sorry to burst your bubble Frieze, but I think when we broke away from the ship, the other part blew up. That was the red flash I saw. Maybe. I said.  
Chris yelled.  
Are we going to die?! cried Frieze, fearfully  
No, of course not. said Garth, Humans are like us, in a way. But they do have food we can eat.  
I going to look around, I said, I'll be back in one Earth hour.  
I left them as they were talking about food and clothing.  
I decided, since it was 3:30 a.m. Earth hours, to look for food. I could sense internally where what passes for civilization on this primitive planet is. I was walking down a long street when I saw a man. He was watching me. I quickly hid my ears so he would not notice they looked strange.   
All the time I was walking he watched me. Then, when I was almost a block away he stopped. I figured all humans did that. You see, every other year our planet studied other planets. This year it was Myliy, as you might have noticed. Anyway, we haven't studied Earth yet, sad to say. Then I might have know something useful about humans. All I know is that they look like us and how to read their language. And that is not very useful if you ask me.  
Then I saw a store that said . I do know that means a place to find foods, so I went in. Then I looked around. I had my bag with me so I did something that wasn't right. After checking left and right, I stuffed a bag marked in my bag. I know it was wrong but we were starving. After stuffing other boxes and bags in my bag, I got exactly 5 beverages marked Mountain Dew and put them in my bag. Then I left the store.   
When I got back my friends were waiting.  
About time. said Chris, What did you get?  
I smiled and shrugged my shoulders as I pulled out the stuff .   
  
  
  


****Chapter 4  


  
  
Once everyone had eaten their fill we built a campfire from the survival kit we had found. Then I gave my report on the situation.  
We are in a semi-deserted area. The wood into this clearing is very thick unless you find the secret path that leads in. But that path is carefully hidden thanks to yours truly. No one seems to have ever been here so that is good. We are extremely lucky. When we go into civilization we have to cover our ears. This isn't a problem for Frieze and I but we will have to get a kind of hat that I saw at the for Chris and Garth. Yenta, you will have to wear human so that none of the humans see your yellow eyes. You can leave your hair because human children think that is a hairdo. Chris, you and I should try to get work. I overheard a human say you have to be the human age of 16 to try and get work. We are only 15 in human years but we can pretend to be 16 because we look older than we really are. Okay?  
Woah, a new super Nova. Stronger, not as shy, and look, a very demanding tone. I approve.said Chris.  
Ha ha. Funny. But this is serious. Who knows how long we'll have to be here. We could be 79 Earth years old before they find us.I said. I meant it too. I mean, I would defiantly like to be at Myliy like we were supposed to.  
said Frieze, I just remembered something. Just before we went down, I heard the ships' contacting signal. The one where they are contacting the people at the home base for emergencies and stuff like that. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I defiantly heard the code. You know, BLEePP BLeEPP BLOoPP BLeEPP BrEEEEEEE.  
You really heard that? Garth asked  
Frieze nodded.  
Wow. Then are chances of getting rescued are increased by 75% Chris said, That's great news.  
We all were really tired so we decided to lie down on the blankets and stuff we had gotten from the ship before we had disinagrated it If we were lucky we would get a good nights sleep without being bothered.  
Before I went to sleep I was spinning thoughts through my head. What exactly happened, where could we get help, what if we get lost. All of though were spinning around in my head like a hundred planets rotating around a sun.  
I was the first one awake after our nap. It was 2:15 p.m. Earth hours. I stretched and yawned and looked around. I decided to look at the education building I saw. It said High School' on the the door. it had other writing before that, but I could not make it out.  
I was looking in the building when a human child with curly blond hair saw me. She was tall, and she had very strange looking gray eyes.  
Hey, you better get to class before you get in trouble.  
But I don't go to school here. I said  
Yeah, right. the girl said, If that's the case, I'll say you're my cousin. I believed that the tone she used was sarcasm, but who knew with these humans? They might think that sarcasm was something different.  
  
By the way, I'm Anna. Who are you?  
I replied  
Oh. That's cool  
We walked in silence for awhile. Then Anna led me into a door marked .  
Mr. Tinily, this is my cousin, Nova, Anna said, gesturing toward me.  
All right. Will you sit down? The older human said. I noticed that he seemed frustrated, or something, and that he barely noticed that Anna or I were there.  
Yes, sir said Anna  
Anna brought me to a rectangular table. I took a seat and waited for something to happen. Anna ignored me, and began to talk to another person.  
All right class, go take out your science texts and turn to page #373.said Mr. Tinily  
I looked in the cubby-hole under my desk and found a book labeled I turned the pages to #373, and I saw stuff we had learned when I was six in Earth years.   
The rest of the Earths other classes were boring, except for the history. Did you know in the second world war they killed people because they had different religious beliefs. Strange.  
When I got back everyone was mad at me.  
Where in the heck were you!??shouted Garth, We have been waiting here for the last Earth hour for you.   
Yeah, we were thinking of going out and looking for you, Frieze said.  
Even though I know I shouldn't have, I lied.  
I got lost. Earth is very complicated. I said  
Everyone cooled of afterward. Frieze went out to get more food and we sat and ate.  
We should stick together from now on. We don't want anyone else getting lost. said Yenta.  
If only I didn't feel so guilty.  
  
*All right, I know that this part is short, and that it didn't really contain Animorphs. But the next part will, so GO READ PART TWO!!!! Please?*


	2. Default Chapter Title

*All right, this part contains a LOT more Animorphs. Well, actually, the last part didn't really contain ANY, but this part does. And if you havn't read the first part, I would suggest doing that, or you won't really get it. *sigh* So, read on, and PLEASE tell me if you want a sequel!*  
  


Taurus Together #1, Separation  
  
  
  
  
****Chapter 5  


  
  
  
The next Earth day, Chris and I went to find human jobs. We stole a human newspaper from a store and looked in a wanted for work ad.  
How about this? said Chris, Wanted: A responsible, experienced person to take on a employment of hotel services. Medium wage, good work, and close to people enjoyment. Call (725)- #633- 8737  
What's a hotel? I asked  
I thought you would know.  
We spent a lot of time time arguing about jobs like that until we found one we could agree on.  
Wanted: A person or two to be a zoo keeper for The Gardens. Cleans habitats, grooms animals, and runs food areas. Minimum wage. Call (725)-#652- 3185  
I thought that this would be a good time to learn more about Earth by working with animals.  
I called them and they set us up an interview for in one Earth hour if it was okay with us. I told them it was and we would see them in one of their hours. They seemed to hesitate when I said that, but they agreed to meet us.  
I said to Chris , Did you bring any nice clothes?  
Turned out he had. So we went back and quickly changed into our nicer clothes. Then we walked to the place where we would have our interview and sat down. Then a human woman showed up.  
Hello children. My name is Ms. Handel. I am the assistant vet of The Gardens, and I will be conducting the interview. I would like to know three things before the interview. One, your social security number, two, your address, and three, your phone number.  
Uh, 34287901, 534 Main St., and uh..ah 633- 9561. Yeah, that's it. Uh-huh  
said Ms. Handel, Then come with me will you.  
I want to know your full names.  
Oh-no. I know humans have middle , unlike us. I had to think quick.  
I'm waiting  
Uh.. Nova Anna Gregorson. I lied, making up a human middle and last name.  
said Ms. Handel, And yours? gesturing toward Chris  
Uh.. eh.. Chris Garth Gregorson he said even though that wasn't his or my real last name. We just wanted to fool Ms. Handel.  
You mean, Christopher Garth Gregorson? asked Ms. Handel.  
he said  
We got through the interview okay. She kept asking us questions like, do you like animals and how old are your parents. then she asked if we were twins. I told her no, obviously.  
said Ms. Handel, It seems you have the job. You can start on Monday.  
Which is? I said  
Ms. Handel laughed and said, 4 days from now. You will get paid $10 an hour. Goodbye.  
Chris said, Where is the Gardens?  
My, you are new in town. It's down by the mall. On the east side of town. she replied, looking generally surprised that we didn't know. I was sure that we could find it.  
I said, and waved at her. She nodded, and then she disappeared into a doorway.  
You hear that, Chris? We've got the job!  
he said  
Then we walked out the door and headed to the woods.  
When they got back, everyone was talking about how to get back to our home planet. Finally, I got fed up and left.  
  
  
  


****Chapter 6  


  
  
I decided to return to the education building again. I learned some before and I wanted to learn more.  
At 12:45 Earth hours, I thought I was in a war zone. Human children were everywhere! I thought I recognized Anna but I couldn't be sure. When everyone was clear I ran into more trouble. A lady had come by.  
Where are you supposed to be young lady?  
I replied, What do you mean?  
Don't play dumb.she said, Do you have a pass?  
A pass?   
Your coming to the Vice Principal Chapman's office young lady!  
But I don't go to school here!  
You don't?, said the lady, for the first time lowering voice, What is your name?  
Uh.. Nova Anna Gregorson. I replied. Man, could I just get out of here?   
Then the lady saw another kid.   
she said to the kid. I took the opportunity, and bolted.  
Hey, wait! the lady said, looking between the boy, and me. Yeah right, I thought. I blew clear of the education building and was about a block away when I ran into Chris, Garth, Yenta, and Frieze.  
Why did you go in that building! ?, shouted Chris.  
I replied, as innocently as I could.  
Oh please.said Yenta, We saw you go into that education building. And you lied to us. We have to stick together and we don't need any traitors. Tell us exactly what happened. Now!  
The only thing that happened was that I went into the education building, I said, I went there twice. I met a girl name Anna and attended two earth classes. Science,which was boring, and Earth history, which was horrifying. Okay?  
We're still mad at you. You still lied. Garth said simply.  
Please. I'm really sorry.  
Well... okay, Chris answered for Garth.  
Then I noticed something about Frieze.  
Hey, Frieze, you don't look that good. I said  
I don't feel that good either. My throat hurts and I feel achy. Do you think I have Ethinamarti ? she said. She seemed worn down just by saying it.  
Who knows?, I said. She looked awful.   
The next day, Chris took Frieze to the barbaric earth doctor. He came back saying that Frieze had some kind of earth disease called flu. She should be better in a few days.  
Then, came Monday. Chris and I walked to the .  
said Chris, What did you actually do in the education building?  
Please, we have gone over and over this. I said  
Fine , fine. Here is the zoo.  
We went into the office and Mrs. Handel greeted us. She assigned me to the tigers, Feeding time she said, and gave me a bucket of meat. Just go to the back and throw between the bars.  
I went to the door marked T5. I opened the door and blinked in the sudden glare of the sunlight. Then I saw a creature. It was an orange-tan creature with menacing deep black stripes. It moved with unbelievable grace and it drew back some fur to reveal sharp fangs that seemed to attack although it didn't move. But that wasn't the worst part. The creature was fur bearing and it opened it's mouth and, .  
I jumped back and screamed. What was this creature? It had a fearsome appearance and it was attempting to attack me. I was starting to run down the hall to get away from the creature when I heard Mrs. Handel yelling, What's wrong?  
Mrs. Handel caught up with me. What's wrong? she repeated, this time seemingly angry.  
That...that creature....., I said, still shaky from the incident, It scared me...  
Oh, dear, that was just a tiger, and although it's roar is frightening, it won't hurt you. Okay? she smiled at me and I figured she had to be right.  
  
Then I saw Chris looming up behind Mrs. Handel as she moved away.  
What happened, he said, I heard you scream...  
It was a human animal. It scared me a lot.I admitted, Mrs. Handel said it was a   
Chris said, while starting to walk away, Don't worry. I sure Mrs. Handel didn't give us this job to kill us.  
I watched as he walked away. Was he right? All I knew was that we had to be careful.  
  
  
  
  
  


****Chapter 7  


  
  
I was walking with Chris back to the area we were staying when Anna and some other children her age came up to us.   
Like, hi, said Anna, How are you doing, Nova? And who is this ?  
Hello Anna. This is Chris., I said tolerantly, I am fine. And you?  
Yeah, yeah, I'm super. she said, but now she basically dismissed me and went over to Chris, who was starting to seem scared, Hi! How are you?she said with a smile.  
I rolled my eyes and looked at my surroundings. We were standing on a pavement street with houses on one side but a grassy area on the other. In the middle of the grassy area was a large structure with human children playing on it.   
There was a sign on the side that said, Doris Ann Chamberlain National Park.' Once again, I knew what a park' was, but the first part? Humans confused me.  
The human females with Anna were interesting. One had short cut black hair in long braids and dark brown skin. She reminded me of Garth. Another girl had fiery red hair pulled back in a pony-tail. She had many small spots of a tannish color on her face and arms and pale skin. The last girl was taller than the rest and had curly dark brown hair and tan skin. All of the girls had purple shirts on, but it was clear that Anna was the leader.   
As I was waiting I learned that the girls names, besides Anna, were Alexandria, the black haired one, Melanie, the tall brown haired one, and Kelly, the red haired one. Then I saw something coming over the hill of the park'. It was Yenta and Garth! Fortunately, they had remembered their articles of clothing that covered their non-human' parts.  
Come on Chris! Let's go Nova! said Yenta. I have never been so happy to hear her voice. I was sure that Chris was relived as well.  
Who are they?, Anna asked.  
Our friends, I said, while hurrying off into the woods.  
As we walked through the woods, Yenta and Garth told us how Frieze was doing. They said that she was very sick and since I was a qualified exo-bioligist (in human terms, a nurse), that I should see if she was okay.  
When we arrived at our area, which we started to call our section', I examined Frieze. She appeared to be dehydrated and her tempature was an amazing 95.8 degrees. Our normal tempature was 92.4 degrees, so that meant that she was nearly 3.4 degrees above normal. We were shocked! All of the diseases on Uratian had never had the tempature exceed above 2.7 degrees above normal.  
The rest of that human week, I stood and waited with Frieze, who seemed to be gradually getting better. She said one night while  
we were waiting for Garth, Yenta, and Chris were at the store, I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble. I am probably the last thing you need to take care of right now.   
I told her that the only reason we went on this trip was that we were friends, and friends are more important than anything. After awhile Frieze gained strength and I was able to go back to work. Chris had been filling in for me all that week. It was extra work for him but he said that he didn't care, just as long as Frieze was able to care for herself soon.  
As I walked into the office in the zoo, Mrs. Handel came and said said how sorry she was that I was sick, and that she hoped I was better because she needed me to feed the tigers again.   
At first I was scared but then I figured that the tigers couldn't hurt me with that big cage in between us. As I walked up to the cage I was seemingly gloating. That creature couldn't hurt me while the cage was between us, and gladly, the tiger seemed to accept that to.  
Later that night, I told Chris that I would stay later to make up for the work I missed, and that he should go ahead. So, at around 11:38 Earth hours I started to walk toward our section when I was encountered by a group of humans that appeared to be around 17 or 18 human years old.  
Hey, guys, one of the males said, as an obvious leader, Look at the rookie here.  
Actually, my name is Nova-- I began, but the leader cut me off.  
Hey girl, do you want some crack?, he said forcefully.  
Um, I don't think so--  
Yes, you do, he said, using physical persuasion now, as he grabbed at my shirt.  
That was a mistake.  
You see, when I said that humans and Uratains were almost exactly alike, I left a few things out. Besides our physical appearances, we Uratains have a inner sense when we get angry or scared to widen our eyes. While doing this our eyes become a light neon-like purple and we lock eyes with the enemy'.   
We create a mind softening glare that makes the enemy drowsy and unalert. Once we look away it takes them a few seconds to regain themselves and in that time we run away. We can run extremely fast and can avoid, let's say, human bullets or spears with very little error.  
So, as I looked at him, I saw him sag and almost drop to the ground. Then I looked away and took off. So they wouldn't see how fast I ran, I turned the corner of the cement path and ran through the houses areas of grass. I had lost them!  
Finally, I made it back to our section where Garth, Yenta, and Chris were going berserk.   
Where have you been?!, they screamed  
I told them what happened and they were critical, but they didn't suspect anything. After what had happened with the education building, they knew I wouldn't lie to them.  
  
  
  


****Chapter 8  


  
  
  
After awhile we became accustomed to the schedule. Chris and I often stayed late with the animals. I was no longer afraid of the sleek tiger.  
One night I stayed exceptionally late with Chris. I was looking at the magically smooth leopards when two birds of prey came down for a landing.  
What the.... I said softly as the bird began mutating. I whispered urgently at him. He rushed over.  
The birds had become two boys. Two HUMAN boys. What was going on here? Humans couldn't become animals. Only Andalites could....  
The first boy moved cautiously toward a leopard. He had dark hair and eyes and a slight frame. He looked like what us Uratians would call Mulaka Imtak. Or, Hispanic, for you none Uratian readers.  
The other boy was standing there as, I suppose, back-up. He was looking serious and he had brown hair and eyes. At the moment he was rolling his eyes.  
Hurry up, Marco. The serious boy said. The two of them were somewhat younger than us in Earth years.   
I turned and looked at Chris. We need to see if they are invading. What if they aren't human?   
Chris said, But we only need one to complete the test. Taking both of them would be a waste of time and energy.  
I said softly. We then worked out a quick plan.  
I zoomed out behind the first boy.   
the other said urgently. But Chris zoomed in and knocked the boy out. The first boy turned quickly and I activated my eye powers. He slumped, and then passed out.  
We lifted the first boy and carried him back to a place aside from where everyone was. We tied his arms with a rope and sat down. It was dark and we had to stay awake to make sure that he didn't get away, so we made small talk.  
Will the other one be okay? I asked.  
Chris said, Of course. He will wake up quite soon. But this one looks human. Andalites cannot morph from one body to another. It is scientifically impossible at the time.   
Is it? I wondered out loud. But then the boy began to stir.  
Huh, what the....hey, let me go! He shouted. I went over by him.  
I said, Please be quiet. Nothing is wrong.  
he said, quieting his tone, I'm tied up in the woods. That seems pretty wrong to me. He looked angry. I started getting scared. Before my eyes could act up, I turned away.   
We just want to see if you are human, little boy, Chris said.  
Of course I'm human. What else would I be? The boy replied.  
An Andalite, I said, You see, only Andalites can morph and we were confused and curious.  
The boy looked scared. He said, frightened. I gasped.  
Oh, no, of course not. We are not evil parasitic slugs. We are Uratians. I said, shocked that he knew about Yeerks.  
You know, that is very informative. the boy said, giving me a sarcastic glance.  
I know. Chris said, in an equally sarcastic voice, What is your name?  
Marco. Yours?  
I am Christian. You may call me Chris. Chris said politely.  
The boy named Marco stared at him.   
  
Marco rolled his eyes. Who knew?  
I am Nova. I said smiling, I am sorry that we had to tied you up. We were worried.  
He said, Will you PLEASE let me go?  
I am sorry. Chris said, We cannot do that.  
Then you are going to get a visit from some VERY unhappy animals pretty soon.  
What are you--  
  
There was a human animal! It was a quadruped and it had unruly fur and long vicious fangs that were bared at me. It's fur was gray in color and I was extremely frightened.  
Hi, Jake. Marco said, completely relaxed. Chris stood in front of me and tried to make eye contact with the animal.  
Jake, don't make eye contact!! Marco shouted. I was shoved back into a tree when Chris backed up and fell. My ankle went down hard.  
I screamed. I started to cry. The boy Marco had gotten untied somehow and he came over and tried to help me up.  
Jake, stop it! He shouted. The human animal paused and stood still, looking down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Chris.  
Who...who are you? I yelled, angry, but crying at the same time. My ankle was hurting horribly and Marco ran into the woods, unable to get me up.  
The odd animal started to twist and change shape. He was morphing!   
Chris took advantage of this situation. The animal was helpless while demorphing, and Chris started to run off toward the main camp.  
Garth! Yenta! Frieze! He shouted, about to run there. But then a Hork-Bajir came out of the bushes and pressed it's arm blade against my throat. I screamed.  
Don't move or your friend dies. The Hork-Bajir said openly. But then privately to me, he said, Don't worry, I'm only saying that for kicks. I won't hurt you.  
Who...who are you? I asked again, after Chris froze.  
What, don't you recognize me? It's that kid you took, remember, Marco? He said.  
You mean... I said, the truth dawning on me. This was Marco! That must mean that he could morph into many animals.  
Well, duh Nova, I said to myself.  
Let her go! Chris shouted. He was getting scared for himself and for me.  
Hey, hey, stop yelling. The other boy, the one Marco had called Jake, said, Do you want the whole town to hear you?  
They can? Chris said, extremely alarmed. He started looking around wildly, as if to make sure that no one was coming.  
No, they can't. It was just an expression. The boy said.  
Chris said, exasperated.  
Hey Jake, he sounds like Ax. Marco said, with a Hork-Bajir voice. He took his arm blade away from my throat. I breathed again.  
What...do you want? Chris said. He glanced from Marco to Jake to me.  
We want you to wait right here until I get our friends. Marco, stay here and watch them.  
Marco said as Jake began to become a large bird. I believe it is called an owl.  
Chris and I both froze as the morphed boy named Marco watched us.  
  
  


****Chapter 9  


  
  
Marco let us get our friends but he kept a close eye on us. I don't think that he trusted us.  
That's okay. I wouldn't trust me either if I were in his position.  
Anyway, my ankle was broken. I couldn't walk by myself so Garth and Chris helped me into a more comfortable position in our sleeping area.  
I could tell that everyone resented Marco just for being there. I wasn't really mad. It wasn't his fault that my ankle broke.  
So....how can you morph, boy? Frieze said, giving Marco a nasty look.  
That will be explained later. Marco said, with no real expression in his voice, By the way, my name is Marco.  
We know. Chris said sarcastically. Marco, who had demorphed by this time, rolled his eyes.  
Who are you? You know, besides the Uratians. Marco asked, looking around at all of us.  
That will be explained later. Yenta said snidely. She was turned away because she didn't want Marco to see who she was. Or, what she was.  
Oh, boy, land of the snots. He mumbled. He obviously thought that no one had heard him, but I did. He soon received an elbow in his side.  
OW!! What was that for? shouted Marco, who was glaring at me. I gave him a look.  
Soon five Earth birds landed nearby. There were three owls now, a hawk of some kind, and another one.  
They all demorphed. One of them demorphed into the boy from before, Jake.  
Another demorphed into a girl who looked like Garth. She was shorter and stockier, but she had the same dark, curly hair and dark skin.  
The third owl took the form of a tall blond girl. She was taller than Yenta, and had longer hair, but the glare was exactly the same.  
One of the birds took the form of an Andalite. I almost sighed of relief when I saw the stalk eyes. At least this morpher was familiar.  
The hawk didn't change. He just watched the rest change out of their birds forms and waited.  
The one named Jake said, This is Cassie, he pointed at the dark girl, pointing at the hawk, at the blond girl, And Ax. He said finally, pointing at the Andalite, Oh yeah, and I'm Jake. You've already met Marco.  
Hello Cassie, Tobias, Rachel, Ax, and Jake. I said politely. I figured that it was my job to be nice, considering the others were all glaring at them, I am Nova.  
I'm Yenta. Yenta said, never taking her glare off of Rachel.  
Garth said, Or Garth.  
Christian. You may call me Chris.  
I looked at Frieze. She didn't say anything.  
I whispered urgently.  
She replied.  
Ugh. Fine, if you want to be that way, this is Freesia. Or, Frieze. I said, glaring at Frieze. Why did she have to be so rude?  
Jake said. Well, why don't we explain.  
They explained the reason that they could morph, and all of that. I was beginning to grow fearful when Frieze butted in.  
she said snidely, The Yeerks don't scare us. She gave them all a snotty look.  
Yenta and Chris agreed, backing Frieze up. Garth and I stared at them, shocked and amazed.  
Then we told our story. They accepted it, and nodded. The children seemed at ease with Garth and I, but I noticed that they were a bit nervous around the others.  
After that, the human children decided that they had to get home or, as they put it, their parents would get ticked, big time'. I had a feeling that they meant that their parents would either get angry, or become diseased. I was confused, but I did not ask questions.  
Anyway, two of the Animorphs' stayed behind. It was the Andalite, as I learned his full name was Aximili-Esgarroth-Isthil, and the human nothlit, Tobias. I realized that since the others were angry, it was up to Garth and I to speak to them, to get to know them. We were sitting in our section', and the others were walking around, most likely listening to us.  
Garth said, starting up a conversation, Will you help us learn more about Earth?  
You have gotten jobs, Tobias said with a laugh, What more do you need to know?  
Oh, much more! I gushed. What did he mean, what more did we need to know?  
Just kidding, Nova. He said  
If you want to learn more you should get a human T.V. It provides much information. Aximili, or Ax' said.  
Garth and I said at the same time, and gave each other confused looks.  
You know Ax, now that I think of it, Marco's right. We should smash that thing.   
Anyway, do you know who shot us down? Garth asked, looking at Ax.  
I believe that the Yeerks did. They have many scouts above this planet. Ax said.  
I felt myself becoming angry. I clenched my fists and glowered. The Yeerks! Those horrid, unspeakable, putrid, parasites! How dare they shoot us down! We never threatened them!  
Uhh...Nova? Garth? a voice said. Tobias.  
I broke out of my trance. Yes, Tobias? I said, trying to sound calm like normal, but my voice rose, and gave away my anger.  
Your eyes are glowing.  
Um...you see...well... Garth said, stuttering. We hadn't realized that our eyes were glowing.  
Do your eyes glow when you become angry? Ax asked.  
I admitted, And when we are scared. It is almost involuntary, but sometimes we can control it.  
Why did you become so angry when we mentioned the Yeerks? I thought that you said that you stayed out of the war. Tobias asked, placing his hawk glare on me  
Yes, you said that the Yeerks don't even know of you.  
Well, you see, we Uratians respect all life forms. I began, but Garth cut in.  
But we don't like it when one threatens another with war. War is not useful, and our people do not bother with it.   
But, it isn't as if you have never taken another life...  
Oh, no. We do have people that are horrendous and mean like such, but we never have gotten into a war with another species. That is immoral. I said, hoping that they would understand.  
I see... the Andalite said. Both of them were quiet for awhile, and I figured that they were speaking with each other.  
After that, they said that they had to go. We were going to meet them all tomorrow, and the human named Cassie was going to set my ankle so it would be okay until I was able to reach a human doctor.  
  
  


****Chapter 10  


  
  
Garth and I waited until the others came back from walking around. I figured that they were listening to us speaking with Ax and Tobias, but I didn't say anything.  
I said, noticing that they were glaring at us.  
What are you thinking? Yenta virtually yelled.  
Siding with these...these humans?! Frieze said, but at a softer tone.   
These humans and one Andalite. Garth corrected quietly.  
Frieze said, But do you remember what happened the last time we sided with someone?  
What happened? Yenta asked, interested.  
What happened was, that we were good friends with another species. Chris said, explaining, When they were attacked by another race, they asked us to help them, but we couldn't. It was against the law. And do you want to know what?  
she asked  
Chris stared straight at me, The Pemalites all died. All of them. Because we couldn't help them. Because we wouldn't.  
I added, And ever since then, we have never made friends with another species. We study them, yes, with their permission. But we never make friends.  
We were all arranged in a simple group, but we were separated. I was sitting on a flat rock, and Garth was standing beside me. Chris, Yenta, and Frieze were lined up, shoulder to shoulder, glaring at us.  
But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't trusts these people! Garth said, The Pemalites were a peaceful species. These humans, this Andalite, they are war-going people.  
All the more reason for us to avoid them! Frieze stated.  
~Hold up~, Yenta said. I was surprised that she was speaking in what we call the misty' voice. It is like Andalite thought-speak and Leeran speech mixed together. She isn't a Uratian, like the rest of us, so we all can't do that.  
~You realize~, she continued, ~That these Animorphs' are not foolish. I think that they have scouts watching us at this very moment. We should drop this, and continue it later, when we are sure that they will not over hear. ~  
We all nodded slightly, then we went back to the sleeping area without speaking. With Frieze's help, I made it to my area, and fell asleep.  
When I woke up, everyone was sitting around talking. Okay, so they were arguing. I looked around and saw that Frieze and the others were still mad at Garth and I, but why wouldn't they be? We hadn't exactly gone to sleep with everyone in agreement.  
Good morning, Nova, Garth said, barely looking at me.  
Yeah. Morning. Frieze said, but she quickly went back to talking to Yenta. Chris wasn't paying attention to me, seeing how he was busy arguing with Garth.  
I took a quick glance around the section. Everything seemed to be in place, but for some reason I was nervous. Yenta had said that the Animorphs may be watching us, and I admit it, it scared me. They could become animals, what if they over-heard something Frieze, Chris, or Yenta had said?  
I knew the answer. They would do to us as the Howlers did to the Pemalites. No one really knew why the Howlers had done that, they just have, and we all assumed that the Pemilites have made them angry somehow. And now....  
Now these Animorphs would be angry with us. They would destroy us! The Andalite would rip his blade at me, even though I supported getting to know them. I would die!  
I felt myself becoming terrified. My eyes had activated themselves by that time, but I didn't care.  
I heard a voice say. My head jerked up, and I saw Garth and the others looking at me. I realized that I had been trembling.  
I replied, embarrassed.  
They will be here soon. Frieze replied, In fact, I think that that is them there. She pointed at six birds that just had landed.  
Hi, everyone. one of them, I think Cassie, said.  
we all relayed.  
They began to demorph. I think that we all looked away, because watching them was so horrifying. Our eyes would act up, most likely. Well, Yenta most likely didn't look away, but not because she wasn't scared. It was probably because she wanted to lie and say that she wasn't scared by doing so.  
So...what are we going to do? Marco asked, gazing around at all of us.  
What do you care? Yenta said, turning away.  
Yeah. You are just some people who know about us. Wow. Frieze said, once again regaining her selfish attitude.  
I said sharply.  
As a matter a fact, I never did like Mulaka Imtaks. They are so  
horrible, and non-trustworthy. she kept going, glaring at Marco, who was looking at her in a confused manner, My mother always said...   
She didn't continue,because she started sobbing at the mention of her mother. Yenta glared at Marco, as if he had done something.  
  
Nothing, kivea. She replied. Everyone, including Frieze looked at her, shocked. She had just said one of the most insulting words any of us had ever known, one that if out parents were here to hear, they would have gone ballistic.  
Marco gave her a suspicious look, but he didn't say anymore. He actually sunk to where he was behind the rest, letting them take the lead. I knew he didn't actually understand what he said, but he had understood the tone.  
I felt sorry for him. He hadn't done anything, he just asked a question. For the first time in almost my whole life, I felt myself becoming angry at Frieze and Yenta, my two closest friends.  
The other Animorphs glared at Yenta, and she just returned it. Everyone, even the Animorphs, understood that there were some... minor conflicts going on.  
Garth was the first one to break the silence, So. What do you want to talk about? he asked, and the tension seemed to seep out of the conversation.  
Well, I'm here to bandage Nova's ankle. Cassie said, pointing to some tape and some odd-looking sticks that they had carried here in bird morph. She picked the odds and ends up and came over to me.  
What are you going to do? I wondered. I doubted that Cassie would hurt me, but I wasn't positive.  
Oh, I'm just going to put these sticks on your ankle, and wrap some tape and pre-tape around it. She replied, and set to work.  
So....do you guys know anything that could help us? Rachel asked, specifically not looking at Yenta.  
What do you mean? Chris asked quietly, speaking for the first time.  
I mean, what do you know about the Yeerks that might help us. Rachel asked again.  
Well, we- I began.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Frieze interrupted, giving us all an evil glare. One that said, don't argue.  
Well, let's just say, the Animorphs weren't really convinced.  
Uh-huh. Right. Jake said, rolling his eyes.  
said Rachel.  
After trying a couple more times, the Animorphs realized that they weren't getting anywhere, so they left. We all were left to talk, but this time, no one cared if the Animorphs were listening in.  
I was sitting on a rock after trying out the sturdy stick that Cassie had made from a branch to help me walk, and Garth was sitting next to me. Yenta was up in a tree above Garth, and Frieze was standing by Chris opposite of me.  
See? This is what I mean! Yenta said, These people cannot be trusted! That boy made Frieze cry! We all looked over at Frieze, and she blushed fiercely.  
Excuse me? I said, He barely said anything! If anyone should be insulted, it should be Marco!  
Oh, your calling him be name now? Yenta said.  
What do you mean by that?  
she said, But we shouldn't trust these people, Nova. As much as you want to, knowing that the only people who would pay attention to you at all would be aliens.  
I glared at her. As tough as Yenta was, she shrunk back from me.  
I wouldn't be talking, Geagantous, With that, I stood up, and shakily walked away. It was hard to walk away, my ankle being broken and all, but I managed.   
I kept walking and walking, trying to get away from them. I heard the crashing of bushes behind me, and Garth showed up.  
I said emotionlessly.  
Nova, Yenta didn't mean to insult you like that. She was angry. Garth said.  
Well, she has been angry many times, and she has never insulted me like that. I said stubbornly.  
Yes, but this is a hard time for her. It is a hard time for all of us!, Garth said, I miss my mother and father, and I even miss Kami and Eurtoyos.  
Yes, but you didn't insult me. Yenta did.  
Yenta has it harder than any of us, don't you see?   
I turned around to face him and gave him a confused look.  
Yenta was kidnapped about human year ago, remember? She has just now felt liked and wanted on Uratia, and she is yanked away again. Now she has to introduce herself to a whole new group of people, and she wants to be liked. Garth said  
She sure doesn't show it well. I said, my anger lessening.  
She doesn't know how. Remember how she was when we first met her? Hostile, angry? That is how she feels now.  
Yes, I suppose you're right. But still, did I really deserve to be insulted?  
No, you didn't, and Yenta knows that, Garth said, But there is nothing that you can do to change the past. come on, we have to go back.  
I followed Garth slowly back to the section, thinking of what he said. It was true, of course. Yenta wanted some one to blame, and Marco was right there. When I had tried to defend him, that had made her lonelier, and thus, angrier.  
Yes, I understood the motive. That did not make me feel better.  
  
  


****Chapter 11  


  
As the week progressed, I eventually went to a doctor, who put my ankle in some sort of primitive bandage that, surprisingly, helped relieve the pain. He also had given me some sturdy sticks he called crutches' and showed me how to use them. It was easier to walk with the crutches', though.  
Yenta didn't even try to make up, and that angered me. If she is so lonely, why won't she even talk to me. I am one of her best friends, or at least, I was. Personally, I think that she and Garth have been having some serious talks lately, and that is why he defended her.  
Anyway, the Animorphs haven't returned since that last night, but we all knew that they were probably taking about us. We didn't want to get involved with the war.  
But personally, I thought that we should at least help them with their war, even if we won't get involved. We could at least give them some information.  
I was walking home after my job by myself. Chris was still angry at me, and he didn't realize what dangers I was in. Maybe because I didn't tell him.  
I stopped by the High School and looked in. There was no one there, although I shouldn't be surprised at that. It wasn't as though they had classes all day and night, that would be absurd.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. Marco was standing behind me with a quizzical look on his face.  
Lose something? he asked.  
No, I did not. I was merely wondering if humans worked all through the night. I said, angry that he had come.  
Thank god, no. Anyway we were wondering. Will you and that Garth person meet us somewhere?  
I turned to look at him, Without telling the others? I asked, amazed.  
Unless they want to come.  
I sighed. This was the last thing that I needed. The others had just recently forgiven me for going into the education building, and they were mad at me for siding with the Animorphs.  
I thought that Garth had switched sides. Yenta must have convinced him to do so. Not for the first time, I wondered if they had feelings for one another.  
What do I have to lose?, I wondered to myself.  
I agreed, But only I am coming. Garth had a change of thought.  
Marco nodded, Tomorrow. Cassie will come to get you, because I can't give good directions to the barn. Okay?  
I said, and started to walk off. Once I was about halfway to the section, I realized what I had just done.  
What have I gotten myself into?  
  
The End....unless I make a sequel...and if you like it.....  
  



End file.
